


Unconventional Presents

by arrafrost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AKA Dick in a Box]</p><p>Cas visits Dean at his hotel room and is presented with an unusual and unexpected present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present for my darling Ally <3

“Dean?” Castiel’s question was posed in the form of only his partner’s name, possibly hoping that would be enough for Dean to explain his actions, but Dean wasn’t going to make it that easy on the angel.

“Yes, Cas?” The smug smirk spread wider on his lips as he stared down the angel who had just walked into the room only moments before. It was entertaining to watch the usually composed and apathetic man blink rapidly in confusion. The many thoughts and different ways he was rephrasing the question he wanted to ask was clear in his blue eyes.

“You are naked.” Cas managed to get the sentence out without stuttering even though he seemed nervous enough that his words should be trembling with the rest of his body.

“Not really a question is it? More of a factual statement.” Dean smiled at the angel’s awkward shifting from one foot to the other and his refusal to walk any further into the room. At least he had closed the door behind him before he froze like that deer Dean had run over and ate for supper last week.

“You have a box…” Castiel began, but the didn’t have the courage to finish the sentence.  
  
“Correct term is present, Cas.” Dean grinned shifted his grip on the beautifully wrapped present he was holding in front of himself. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the Christmas tradition.”  
  
“Material trade between family members and close acquaintances.” Castiel rambled off almost automatically, eyes still fixed on the box.  
  
“It’s for you.”  
  
His eyes flew up, locking with Dean’s green eyes. He seemed to momentarily forget that Dean was standing there stark naked as his feet brought him closer into the hotel room.

“You purchased a gift intended for me?” His brows furrowed in confusion, eyes darting between Dean’s face and the box. Dean had to laugh at the absurdity.

“Purchased is an interesting way to put it… but of course I got you a present, Cas. You’re my boyfriend aren’t you?”

Castiel blinked, frowning and averting his eyes. It wasn’t a comforting thought to Dean, who was completely exposed at the moment, for Cas to have to think about their relationship with such a sour expression. But it wasn’t too much longer before Cas nodded and held Dean’s eyes once more.

“Then there should be no confusion. It’s Christmas. Now open your present.”

Cas narrowed his eyes but proceeded to the present nonetheless. He was delicate as he unwrapped the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor before the box was able to be open from the top. Careful of the wrapping, he lifted up the cover and Dean couldn’t control his laughter when Cas stepped back out of shock. 

“Dean…”

“So I didn’t have money to buy a proper gift this year…” Dean shrugged, taking his hands off the present that stayed exactly where it was… considering it was strapped to his waist with invisible bands. 

“Dean…” Cas eyes were still focused on the box that had closed when Cas stepped away. 

“Take this as sort of a hint… We’re both sexual creatures - or at least I am and that body your in must get some urges. I’ve definitely felt them when you let yourself get carried away when I kiss you. So this is my way of saying… can we _please_  have sex?”

Cas inhaled deeply and finally tore his eyes off Dean to look him straight in the eye. “It is a common human practice to place one’s genitalia in a box and present it to their significant other?”

“Oh god Cas… you had to put it like that don’t you?” Dean rubbed his eyes in frustration. “It was a joke, but a joke that carries the hint ‘I want to fuck you into the sofa, please suck my cock and let me fuck so hard into the sofa that you won’t be able to fly for weeks.’ In a matter of speaking…”

Dean smirked at the involuntarily blush that had risen on Castiel’s cheeks and walked forward until he felt the box press into Cas’ hips. “So how about it?”

Cas swallowed audibly, Dean loved it when he could make the angel human enough to feel nervous, but he reached out to place his hands on Dean’s chest and nodded his consent. Once they got this box off, they were going to have themselves a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
